


Solitude

by sprayadhesive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayadhesive/pseuds/sprayadhesive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about a situation that could potentially happen in Season 3 when Oliver goes to the lair one night looking for his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

Oliver went down the stairs into the lair with almost a spring in his step. He had never once thought that Arrow would have gained the traction in Starling City that he had or be considered anything other than a criminal. Arrow’s image alone was inspiring hope amongst all of the citizens of Starling. Everything was beyond his wildest dreams.

He had a bag of Big Belly Burgers - everyone’s favorite, plus extra french fries - in hand, and he couldn’t wait to celebrate another successful week of both Arrow duties and Queen Consolidated recuperating with his team - his family.

They were his family with his mother dead and Thea gone. They were who he wanted to share his successes with, and they were the ones who he wanted to (although reluctantly) divulge his failures to.

He looked forward to seeing them each and every time he did, and it was always the highlight of his day to come down and see them in their familiar spots: Felicity at her computers, Roy and Diggle sparring on the training mats. It was home for him more than any other place had ever been.

But, when he got to the bottom of the stairs, the lair was empty.

He frowned slightly to himself and set the bag on a table before taking out his phone and sending a message out to the group, _“Location.”_

Within a minute, he had three text messages back.

Roy: _Out with Sin. What’s up?_  
Diggle: _Home with Lyla and the baby tonight._  
Felicity: _Dinner with Ray downtown. 911?_

He looked up at the bag of burgers before responding with a text. _“All clear.”_

He looked around the lair, almost like he was waiting for the three of them to appear in front of him. Not even Laurel or Sara were in town, out on a weekend getaway with a new boyfriend and on a mission in Sri Lanka, respectively.

It was a hard reminder that he, Oliver Queen, had no one outside of his secret identity but them.

He sighed and threw the entire bag of food in the trash can, instead picking up his bow and a quiver full of arrows for target practice.

As he loosened his first arrow, he resigned himself to the loneliness.

He was the Arrow. There wasn’t a place for his personal life.

 

 


End file.
